The End
by BloodstainedMelody
Summary: Just a oneshot of how I see the series ending, from Leo's point of view


**_A/N: You should listen to L'ultima Volta by Ludovico Einaudi while reading_**

* * *

The first drops of rain landed on the noirettes face making him blink a few times. A sudden flash of lighting illuminated the battle scene momentarily before everything faded to black again, followed by a deep boom of thunder. Leo was content that the sky had grown dark, casting black shadows over the bodies of fallen friends and foes, obscuring the color red. He had always hated that color, it reminded him of the Baskerville's cloaks, the eyes of cursed children of Omen, and of course, the crimson shade of blood.

The rain came down harder now, plastering his dark hair to his forehead and washing away the dirt, grime and sweat that had formed a disgusting layer over his skin while the fight had dragged on.

Along with the storm also came silence, it had been tortuous to listen to the moans and wails of wounded and dying souls. If the raven could, he would have gotten up and left this place all together, but it sent throbbing pain down his spine just to breathe, given the deep slash that ran from his right shoulder down to his left hip. The wound would have killed an ordinary person in an instant, but the Baskervilles were fast healers, of course it wasn't likely Leo would survive, but it would take perhaps an hour or so before his body gave up fighting, and finally granted him a peaceful eternal slumber.

He sighed lightly, his breath turning into steam that curled in the cold air, still, there was an ache in his heart that was different from the physical pain his body felt.

"Why?" He asked the darkening sky. "Why has it come to this?"

The battle had been close, many men had fallen by Elliot's sword, it filled his mouth with a bitter taste to know that his friend's sword had been tainted with blood lust instead of noble and righteous intent.

Leo then found himself face to face with Oz, his once emerald green eyes were a deep crimson, a reflection of the gore spattered on the B-Rabbit's scythe.

He wasn't Leo anymore, it was Glen against Jack now, Leo's consciousness had been shoved aside while the other quickly took control of his limbs. The noirette could merely watch as they fought, wincing as his body sustained every bruise and stab, but unable to cry out.

As the fight progressed the raven could feel Glen tire, a forceful swing of Jack's scythe was just barely blocked and the impact made his arms ring, he stumbled and within that few seconds the scythe came down again, this time against his body. He let out a pained gasp as flesh tore.

Everything seemed to slow, he lost his grip on Elliot's sword, the handle was slick with blood and he heard it clatter as it hit the ground. Leo fell backwards, his head cracked painfully against the ground making spots dance in his eyes as Jack smiled down at Leo's broken form.

"_Goodbye Glen"_

The wound had felt like fire at first, each shallow breath feeling as though he was breathing in broken glass. The pain so great he would fade in and out of consciousness...

Lighting flashed again, this time Leo could make out the body of Dug, thrown over Lotti in an attempt to protect her, instead, he had been killed and ended up pinning her to the ground, unable to free herself she too was executed.

A few feet away lay Lily, the young girl was on her back, eyes wide and staring at nothing and in a puddle of crimson, one of Pandora's chains had ripped out her throat.

Gilbert had been taken by surprise, a blow to the back had caused him to fall face first into the dirt, a sword came down and embedded itself in the golden eyed man's back, he didn't move again.

Vincent had died soon after, although it wasn't from any wound. His body was unbruised and unbroken, but the shock of seeing his brother killed so easily had stopped his heart. His body had fallen parallel to his brothers.

Leo didn't know if there had been any survivors at all, the air was heavy with death. Defeated, and numb the raven let his eyes close.

Slowly, Leo became aware of a familiar melody, hummed by a familiar voice. Heart leaping he opened his eyes to see a blonde haired blue eyed boy staring down with a small smile playing on his lips.

"El..Elliot..?"

Leo felt a warm hand stroke his hair. "Shh.. Just relax.. You did so well Leo, I'm so proud of you, but its all over now okay? You don't need to worry anymore, just close your eyes.."

The noirette tried to nod, but choked on the blood beginning to fill his lungs.

"Please..." Leo managed to say "Please don't ... Leave.."

Elliot placed a kiss on the raven's forehead. "I won't" He promised, "I'll be right beside you the whole time"

Leo smiled, his first genuine smile since becoming a Baskerville. He let his heavy eyelids fall closed and listened to the hum of Elliot's voice. His consciousness was finally severed, letting him fall into everything that was Elliot.


End file.
